moonlightloversfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:Deviss3/W pogoni za życiem (ML fanfic). R2: Nie zamykaj oczu
Hej, przybywam z kolejną porcją przygód Eloise. Gotowi na bal? To zaczynamy. Uwagi: ''' *Myśli bohaterki i słowa o szczególnym znaczeniu zapisano kursywą. *Natomiast wspomnienia zostały dodatkowo oddzielone w tekście znacznikiem ~ ~ ~. Bardzo dziękuję @Mevali za wcześniejsze przeczytanie tekstu oraz pomocne rady i sugestie. <3 Z tego miejsca chciałabym Wam życzyć udanego Sylwestra oraz wielu sukcesów, odważnych marzeń, mądrych decyzji, satysfakcji, spokoju i pomyślności na cały nadchodzący 2020r. Widzimy się za rok. Oby nie dosłownie. Miłej lektury! Kolejnego dnia obudziłam się późnym popołudniem. Ostatnie promienie zachodzącego słońca oświetlały moją buzię, zwiastując nieuchronne nadejście zmierzchu. Za kilka godzin miała odbyć się impreza organizowana przez Beliatha. Próbowałam odespać czas spędzony w miasteczku, ale męczyły mnie koszmary związane z moimi rodzicami i tajemniczym pomieszczeniem obok spiżarni. Wstałam z bólem głowy, a kiedy spojrzałam w lustro, okazało się, że wyglądałam równie kiepsko. Na wspomnienie poprzedniego wieczoru żołądek zawiązał mi się w supeł. Po powrocie z wioski postanowiłam porozmawiać z czarnowłosym i poprosić go o wsparcie w konfrontacji z Vladimirem odnośnie klucza do pomieszczenia w spiżarni. Jego reakcja była... Delikatnie mówiąc negatywna. Nie tylko odmówił mi pomocy, lecz także bezdusznie wyśmiał. - Przecież wiesz, że Vlad mnie nie cierpi, więc na pewno się nie zgodzi. Odpuść sobie, co on może tam trzymać? Pewnie kolejne stosy starych, spleśniałych książek i staromodnych ubrań - skomentował z pogardą. - Naprawdę mi na tym zależy… To mój dom i chciałabym po prostu wiedzieć, co się tam znajduje. Może to coś związanego z moimi rodzicami - starałam się go przekonać. - Jesteś już duża i jak sama stwierdziłaś, to twój dom. Więc zachowuj się jak właścicielka, a nie mała smarkula i sama z nim dyskutuj - warknął z irytacją, a ja wytrzeszczyłam oczy. Czułam się naprawdę zawiedziona. Z jakiegoś powodu sądziłam, iż skoro to dla mnie ważne, Beliath stanie po mojej stronie i chociaż spróbuje pogadać z Vladimirem. Myślałam, że jeśli spędzaliśmy razem tyle czasu… Szybko odepchnęłam od siebie tę myśl. Co ja sobie wyobrażałam? Jasne, że dla niego nic to nie znaczyło. Oczywiście nie przyjęłam jego bezczelnego tonu obojętnie i cała dyskusja zakończyła się ostatecznie burzliwą awanturą. Każde z nas powiedziało o kilka słów za dużo, a ja opuściłam pokój wampira, trzaskając z impetem drzwiami. Mimo to nie umiałam pozbyć się gorzkiego uczucia rozczarowania. Jak Beliath mógł uważać, że zachowywałam się dziecinnie, bo starałam się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o moim pochodzeniu? Nie miałam wprawdzie żadnych twardych dowodów na to, że za tymi drzwiami rzeczywiście znajdowało się coś innego niż osobiste rzeczy Vladimira; jedynie przeczucie i wspomnienie tego, jak dziwnie blondyn zareagował na mój sygnet… A jednak naiwnie wierzyłam, iż Beliath potraktuje moją prośbę poważnie. Głupia, jestem taka głupia, zganiłam się w duchu. Po wyjściu na korytarz starałam się stłumić w sobie uczucie zawodu i zranienia. Zamyślona przypadkowo wpadłam na Aarona. Kiedy zaproponował mi pogawędkę i wspólną herbatę w salonie, zgodziłam się, bo naprawdę potrzebowałam się komuś wygadać. Pomimo że podczas naszych rozmów za każdym odnosiłam wrażenie, że mężczyzna dziwnie mi się przyglądał i coś ukrywał, postanowiłam tymczasowo to zignorować. - Chodzi o Vladimira… I Beliatha - wyznałam, biorąc głęboki wdech. Przybrałam wygodniejszą pozycję i przytulając do piersi poduszkę, wyjaśniłam sytuację. - Nie wyobrażam sobie spędzenia całego życia w ten sposób. Czy naprawdę oboje musimy umrzeć, żeby to wszystko się skończyło? - zakończyłam moją wypowiedź gorzkim retorycznym pytaniem, chowając twarz w dłoniach. Zapadła cisza. Nie oczekiwałam wprawdzie żadnej odpowiedzi, w końcu pragnęłam tylko wyrzucić z siebie wszystko, co ciążyło mi na sercu, a Aaron obiecał mnie wysłuchać, ale i tak zrobiło mi się głupio. - Ech, przepraszam, że zawracam ci głowę takimi błahostkami - zreflektowałam się. Słowa, które w moim umyśle wydawały się poważną sprawą, wypowiedziane na głos nagle zabrzmiały idiotycznie i niedojrzale. Może Beliath miał rację, może faktycznie zachowywałam się dziecinnie, lecz nie chciałam przyjąć tego do wiadomości… - Nie, to zupełnie nie tak - Aaron pospiesznie przerwał milczenie. - Po prostu zastanawiałem się co powiedzieć, by udzielić ci jak najlepszej rady… Rzeczywiście szansa, iż Beliath umrze przed tobą, nie jest zbyt wielka i też bym na to nie liczył. Mam nadzieję, że z czasem zaczniecie dogadywać się lepiej - wyznał z rozbrajającą szczerością. - Czekaj - przerwałam, nie rozumiejąc. - Przecież jeśli jedno z nas umrze, to drugie także? - Nie. Wraz ze śmiercią Kielicha ginie wampir, lecz jeżeli umrze wampir, Kielich odzyskuje wolność - oświadczył i ze zdziwieniem zapytał - Beliath ci jeszcze tego nie wytłumaczył? Hmm… Rzeczywiście, on jeszcze nigdy nie stworzył takiej więzi i może nawet o tym nie wiedział. Zazwyczaj to wampir powiadamia o wszystkim swojego Kielicha, ale w drodze wyjątku… Pozwól, że wyjaśnię. Patrzyłam na niego oniemiała, jednak Aaron zajęty tłumaczeniem najwidoczniej tego nie zauważył. Otrząsnąwszy się, starałam się uważnie przysłuchiwać, czyhając na kolejne nowe informacje, ale nie dowiedziałam się już niczego więcej. Później czerwonowłosy przeszedł do drugiego poruszonego przeze mnie wątku. - Eloise… Rozumiem, że denerwuje cię zachowanie Vlada… - zaczął niepewnym tonem, ważąc słowa. - Jednakże musisz zrozumieć, że wprowadził się tutaj jako pierwszy. Od 17 lat dba o to miejsce i uważa je za swój dom. To normalne, że czuje się jak u siebie i potrzebuje prywatności. 17 lat… Siedziałam, wpatrując się w czubki swoich palców i próbowałam przetrawić usłyszane wiadomości, nie słuchając już dalej Aarona. Vladimir wprowadził się tu dosłownie zaraz po wypadku moich rodziców. Skąd tak szybko wiedział, że posiadłość stała pusta? Przeczytał w gazecie? A może… Może ich śmierć wcale nie była taka przypadkowa, jak wszyscy twierdzili? Natomiast Beliath celowo lub przypadkiem nie powiedział mi całej prawdy o łączącej nas więzi. Możliwe, że naprawdę sam wszystkiego nie wiedział, skoro nigdy wcześniej się tym nie interesował. Jednak dzięki ostatnim wspólnie spędzonym dniom trochę lepiej poznałam jego reakcje i zaczynałam dostrzegać w nich więcej szczegółów, dlatego nie umknęła mojej uwadze krótka chwila zawahania przed odpowiedzią, gdy poprzedniej nocy zapytałam go o drzwi w spiżarni. Równie dobrze oszustwo na temat śmierci Kielicha w przypadku zgonu wampira mogło być tylko wierzchołkiem góry lodowej kłamstw, którymi mnie karmił… Ale ja zamierzałam dowiedzieć się prawdy, nawet jeżeli oznaczało to podjęcie jego gry. Odkryję wszystkie twoje karty, nawet nie pokazując ci moich, postanowiłam wtedy twardo przed samą sobą. '''*** Powróciłam do rzeczywistości i z westchnieniem odwróciłam się od lustra. Obrzuciwszy wzrokiem nową sukienkę, na której zakup zdecydowałam się po spotkaniu z Charlotte, westchnęłam. Przeczesałam włosy i narzuciłam szlafrok, po czym zeszłam do kuchni po szklankę wody i tabletkę aspiryny. Oprócz zmęczenia i tępego, pulsacyjnego ucisku w skroniach we znaki dawało mi się także ogólne poczucie osłabienia. Beliath karmił się moją krwią praktycznie każdej nocy. W tym stanie ciężko odganiało się nieprzyjemne myśli. Zalewając płatki śniadaniowe mlekiem, usłyszałam zbliżające się kroki, którym towarzyszył stukot laski. Zupełnie mnie to nie zdziwiło, jako że Vladimir zawsze wstawał pierwszy. - Dobry wieczór - powiedział zaspanym głosem, stając w progu. - Dobry wieczór, Vladimirze - odrzekłam po chwili, spoglądając na niego uważnie i zastanawiając się jak najlepiej poruszyć temat tajemniczych drzwi. - Och, mamy prąd? - zagaił, z zainteresowaniem spoglądając na lodówkę otworzoną przeze mnie w poszukiwaniu soku żurawinowego. Jakimś cudem sprzęt wciąż działał pomimo upływu lat. - Tak, załatwiłam to wczoraj w ratuszu… - zawahałam się, ale w końcu dodałam - Czy mogę cię o coś zapytać? Postanowiłam zadać pytanie najdelikatniej, jak potrafiłam. Mimo to wampir zareagował na nie gniewnie. Z każdą minutą rozmowy i wymianą kolejnych argumentów nieuchronnie zbliżaliśmy się do zatargu. - Nie ma tam nic, co by ciebie dotyczyło, więc prosiłbym, żebyś pohamowała swoją wścibskość. Ten pokój to moja prywatna sprawa i nie życzę sobie, by ktokolwiek tam wchodził! - w pewnym momencie blondyn zaczął krzyczeć, co nasiliło migrenę do tego stopnia, że czara goryczy się przelała. Otworzyłam usta, chcąc zaprotestować, ale nagle usłyszałam trzask i z zaskoczeniem popatrzyłam w dół. Trzymany przeze mnie kubek z sokiem, który w nerwach ściskałam coraz mocniej, rozpadł się w drobny mak, a zawartość rozlała się po podłodze, do złudzenia przypominając plamę krwi. Zapadła głucha cisza. Vladimir wpatrywał się we mnie bez słowa. Czy Ethan kupił wyjątkowo delikatne szklanki? Zdarzyło mi się nieraz stłuc jakieś naczynie, lecz jeszcze nigdy żadne mi nie pękło od samego nacisku dłoni, zastanowiłam się, spoglądając podejrzliwie na odłamki. Nie powiedziawszy już nic więcej, rzuciłam blondynowi rozwścieczone spojrzenie i wyszłam z pomieszczenia. Rzadko dawałam się ponieść emocjom, ale zachowanie mężczyzny naprawdę mnie zezłościło. Skoro nie dało się z nim normalnie pogadać o drzwiach, to tym bardziej nie będzie chciał mówić o tym, w jakich okolicznościach wprowadził się tu 17 lat temu, pomyślałam z irytacją. Poczułam, jak ból głowy uderzył ze zdwojoną siłą pomimo wziętej wcześniej tabletki. Zacisnęłam pięści i oddychałam głęboko, mając nadzieję, że przywróci mi to trochę trzeźwości umysłu. Sama już nie wiedziałam, czy popadałam w paranoję i we wszystkim widziałam spisek, czy rzeczywiście cała ta sytuacja wydawała się co najmniej podejrzana. Musiałam dowiedzieć się prawdy i zamierzałam zrobić to jak najszybciej. Pierwszej nocy, kiedy ukryłam się w bibliotece, zastawiłam wejście stołem. Nie zdążyłam wtedy dokładniej zapoznać się z otoczeniem, ale pamiętałam, że leżały na nim stare papiery wyglądające na wyniki badań. Byłam prawie pewna, iż należały one jeszcze do moich rodziców i to od nich postanowiłam rozpocząć moje śledztwo. Otwierając drzwi do biblioteki, dostrzegłam od razu, że biurko stało puste. Z furią zaczęłam przeszukiwać szuflady, lecz w żadnej nie został nawet ślad po dokumentach. Pochłonięta poszukiwaniami prawie podskoczyłam, słysząc nagle głos Raphaela. - Eloise? Wszystko w porządku? Odwróciłam się gwałtownie. Niebieskowłosy siedział spokojnie w fotelu przy kominku, trzymając w ręce jedną ze swoich książek. Zrobiło mi się głupio. - Raphael… Tak, przepraszam za te hałasy. Nie chciałam ci przeszkadzać, po prostu cię nie zauważyłam. - Szukasz czegoś? - zapytał, uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. - Właściwie to tak… Na biurku leżały wcześniej papiery. Wiesz może, gdzie się podziały? - Nie ma ich? - zdziwił się wampir. - Leżały tam odkąd pamiętam… Niestety nie wiem, co się z nimi mogło stać. - Rozumiem. Dziękuję i jeszcze raz przepraszam, że przerwałam ci czytanie - powiedziałam zawstydzona, odwracając się z zamiarem wyjścia. - Wybierasz się na przyjęcie? - pytanie Raphaela mnie zaskoczyło i sprawiło, że zamarłam w pół kroku. Wcześniej zastanawiałam się, czy nie zrezygnować z imprezy, ale ostatecznie postanowiłam pójść za radą Aarona i spróbować porozmawiać z Beliathem. - Tak. Właśnie idę się szykować - odparłam. - A ty? - Nie, nie przepadam za nimi i raczej w nich nie uczestniczę. Baw się dobrze - odparł i przez chwilę miałam wrażenie, że usłyszałam nutkę zawodu w jego głosie. - Dziękuję. Miłego wieczoru, Raphaelu - uśmiechnęłam się do niego, mimo że niebieskowłosy nie mógł tego zobaczyć i wróciłam do siebie. Zanim odświeżyłam się i ubrałam, impreza już się rozpoczęła. Nawet na górze słychać było muzykę i głosy gości. To nie będzie łatwy wieczór, westchnęłam, ostatni raz spoglądając w lustro przed wyjściem i poprawiając bolerko zarzucone na sukienkę. Wyglądałam na tak samo zmęczoną, jak rano, a do tego pozostało mi jeszcze zmierzyć się z Beliathem i Vladimirem. *** Hol rezydencji wypełniony tłumem elegancko ubranych gości ledwie przypominał miejsce, które znałam. Przestrzeń wreszcie nie wydawała się tak przytłaczająco duża i pusta, a muzyka dodawała jej jeszcze więcej życia. Musiałam przyznać, iż gospodarz przyjęcia się postarał. Na stołach, przechowywanych do tej pory w schowku w spiżarni, piętrzyły się talerze smakowicie wyglądającego jedzenia i szklanki z napojami. Schodząc po schodach na parter, machinalnie rozejrzałam się za Beliathem. W końcu wypatrzyłam go przy grupce kobiet. Ich piękne, długie suknie zdawały się wzbudzać zainteresowanie i podziw wszystkich dookoła. Czarnowłosy, trzymając w ręce drinka, wydawał się kompletnie pochłonięty rozmową. Wyglądał na zupełnie wyluzowanego, a konwersacji towarzyszyły częste chichoty i wybuchy śmiechu. Ignorując lekkie ukłucie w sercu, podeszłam do jednego ze stołów i wzięłam kieliszek szampana. Patrząc ponownie w stronę Beliatha, udało mi się złapać jego wzrok. Jednak on rzucił mi tylko krótkie spojrzenie, zanim ponownie poświęcił całą swoją uwagę gościom. Postanowiłam cierpliwie poczekać, aż mężczyzna zostanie sam, aby podejść i wyjaśnić nieporozumienie z wczorajszej nocy. - Wybacz, nie powinien się tak denerwować i na ciebie krzyczeć… Ale naprawdę wolałbym zachować pełną prywatność w tamtym pomieszczeniu - prawie podskoczyłam, nagle słysząc głos Vladimira dobiegający zza moich pleców. Obróciłam się i popatrzyłam na niego z zastanowieniem. Straciłam już nadzieję, że moje argumenty przemówiłyby do blondyna, więc postanowiłam na razie odpuścić ten temat. - W porządku… Mnie też trochę poniosło - odparłam po chwili. - Stanowimy udany duet, jeśli chodzi o kłótnie, co? - dodałam z lekkim uśmiechem, chcąc rozluźnić atmosferę. - Faktycznie - pokiwał głową z rozbawieniem. - Nic ci się nie stało? - spytał, patrząc mi na ręce. - Nie, wszystko w porządku - obróciłam dłonie, by pokazać mu, że nie widniały na nich żadne zadrapania po odłamkach szkła. Odniosłam jednakże wrażenie, iż Vladimir ponownie zawiesił wzrok na moim sygnecie i ogarnęło mnie niejasne przeczucie, że to nie przypadek. - To dobrze - stwierdził z ulgą, po czym wreszcie spojrzał w innym kierunku. - Zdaje się, że nasz organizator wstał dziś lewą nogą. Blondyn widocznie zauważył, że rozmawiając z nim, nie umiałam powstrzymać się przed ukradkowym spoglądaniem na Beliatha. Gdy nie odpowiedziałam, nie drążył już dalej tej kwestii i zmienił wątek. Musiałam przyznać, że dyskutowało się z nim zadziwiająco przyjemnie, kiedy nie poruszaliśmy drażliwych tematów. Okazało się, że mieliśmy kilku wspólnych ulubionych artystów, o których twórczości chętnie wymieniliśmy opinie. Naszą pogawędkę przerwała dopiero głośniejsza muzyka zwiastująca czas na tańce. Kółko kobiet wokół Beliatha się rozproszyło. Przy jego boku pozostała jednak blondynka w zjawiskowej błękitnej sukni. Popatrzyłam na nią z niedowierzaniem, mając wrażenie, że puls przyspieszył mi kilkukrotnie. Gdy wampir dotknął jej loków, zakładając je za ucho w niemal czułym geście, poczułam, jak moje palce ponownie zacisnęły się bezlitośnie na naczyniu. Odwróciłam się w stronę Vladimira, spokojnie popijającego swój napój. Zmusiłam się do policzenia do dziesięciu i odstawienia kieliszka, nie chcąc powtarzać dziwnej sytuacji z kuchni i zwracać na siebie niepotrzebnej uwagi. Czując na sobie czyjeś wzrok, odruchowo popatrzyłam w tamtym kierunku. Blondwłosa dziewczyna przeszła tuż obok w towarzystwie Beliatha, prawie mnie popychając i rzucając mi wyzywające spojrzenie podkreślone przez pretensjonalny błysk kolii na jej szyi. Rozejrzałam się dokoła i dostrzegłam, że większość gości dobrała się już w pary i szukała miejsca do tańczenia. Westchnęłam, zrozumiawszy, iż przyjście tutaj było błędem. Czarnowłosy po naszej kłótni traktował mnie gorzej niż powietrze, a ja nie czułam się tutaj komfortowo, nie znając nikogo oprócz piątki obecnych mieszkańców. Nie zamierzałam robić mu publicznej awantury, ale ponowne dyskretne spojrzenie w jego stronę sprawiło, że moja silna wola zaczęła się łamać. Usta Beliatha krążyły po szyi kobiety, która w reakcji na pieszczotę z zadowoleniem odchyliła głowę. Blond włosy rozsypały się lśniącą kaskadą pukli po plecach i nie mogłam nie zauważyć, że wyglądała ona naprawdę ślicznie. Poczułam, jak paznokcie bezlitośnie wbiły mi się w wewnętrzną stronę dłoni. Kiedy ich wargi się spotkały, obróciłam się twarzą do Vladimira, by podziękować mu za dotrzymanie mi towarzystwa i wyjść, zanim bezmyślnie zrobiłabym coś głupiego. Jednakże, gdy na niego spojrzałam, zobaczyłam, że sam obserwował zachowanie Beliatha ze zgorszoną miną. Moment później zwrócił się do mnie i z szarmanckim gestem poprosił mnie do tańca. Zawahałam się, lecz po chwili zastanowienia kiwnęłam głową i przyjęłam dłoń. Blondyn okazał się świetnym tancerzem i pomimo iż nie znałam dobrze kroków, dzięki jego umiejętnościom bawiłam się świetnie. Wirując po pomieszczeniu przytrzymywana i prowadzona pewnie przez wampira, szybko się rozluźniłam i dostrzegłam, że wzbudziliśmy zainteresowanie otoczenia. Inne pary przyglądały się nam z podziwem. Kiedy muzyka dobiegła końca, podziękowałam Vladimirowi za taniec, komplementując go szczerze. Mężczyzna ukłonił się, wywołując u mnie chichot i lekki rumieniec. Po chwili ustawiła się do niego kolejka kobiet widocznie oczarowanych jego tanecznym kunsztem. Skinęłam mu głową z uśmiechem, pokazując, by kontynuował i odeszłam na bok. Moją uwagę przykuł Beliath, który stojąc przy wejściu do kuchni obok swojej partnerki, przyglądał mi się ze zdenerwowaną miną. Kiedy dostrzegł, że odwzajemniłam jego spojrzenie z krzywym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, odwrócił się gwałtownie i widocznie wkurzony poszedł na górę, zostawiając blondynkę samą. Opuściłam parkiet, dusząc w sobie coś, co kiedyś określiłabym poczuciem winy. Wiedziałam jednak, iż taka okazja mogła się już nigdy nie powtórzyć. Pęk kluczy brzęczał cicho w kieszeni bolerka, gdy szybkim krokiem zmierzałam w stronę spiżarni. *** Przed wejściem do pomieszczenia rozejrzałam się, by upewnić się, że nie było tu nikogo poza mną. Vladimir tańczył, Beliath zniknął gdzieś na piętrze, a pozostałe wampiry widziałam ostatnio przy bufecie. Raphael spędzał wieczór w pokoju lub bibliotece i wątpiłam, żeby nagle miał się tu zjawić. Nieco uspokojona zakradłam się pod tajemnicze metalowe drzwi spędzające mi od paru dni mi sen z powiek. Z coraz większym zniecierpliwieniem sprawdzałam każdy klucz po kolei, by ostatecznie odkryć, iż żaden z nich nie pasował... Czując rosnącą wściekłość, wyciągnęłam z torebki nóż i próbowałam podważyć wkładkę siłą, jednakże bezskutecznie. Seth nauczył mnie otwierać zwykłe drzwi w ten sposób, ale te ani drgnęły; zamiast zwyczajnego zamka musiały więc posiadać skomplikowany mechanizm. To wcale nie jest podejrzane, że w posiadłości są stalowe drzwi z wyjątkowym zabezpieczeniem, do których klucza Vladimir nie nosi spiętego razem z resztą, westchnęłam z rozgoryczeniem. Nie pozostało mi nic innego niż chwilowo porzucić plan dostania się do środka. Starając się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi, przemknęłam po holu w kierunku schodów prowadzących na piętro. Nie było to aż takie trudne, gdyż przyjęcie trwało w najlepsze. Część gości tańczyła do skocznej muzyki, podczas gdy inni odpoczywali przy bufecie pochłonięci rozmowami. Na korytarzu prowadzącym do pokoju Vladimira panowała względna cisza zakłócana tylko przytłumionymi dźwiękami muzyki i głosów dochodzących z dołu. Nasłuchując uważnie, podeszłam do drzwi, które okazały się uchylone. Upewniwszy się dwa razy, że teren czysty, wślizgnęłam się do pomieszczenia i szybkim ruchem odłożyłam pęk kluczy na wysoką komodę obok wiszącego, bogato zdobionego lustra. Mogłam podjąć próbę przeszukania pokoju pod kątem upragnionego klucza, ale uznałam to za zbyt duże ryzyko. Zważywszy na to, iż wampiry poruszały się bezszelestnie, często pojawiając się znikąd za moimi plecami, nie miałabym szans na opuszczenie pomieszczenia na czas. Prawdopodobieństwo, że zmęczony tańcem Vladimir mógł niedługo powrócić do siebie, także nie zaliczało się do niskich. Natomiast kwasu, który by powstał, gdyby blondyn nakrył mnie na grzebaniu w należących do niego rzeczach pod jego nieobecność, nie chciałam sobie nawet wyobrażać. Wychodząc prędko na korytarz, rozejrzałam się ponownie dookoła. Wydawało się, że wszystko odbyło się zgodnie z planem. Po upewnieniu się, że zostawiłam drzwi w takiej samej pozycji, w jakiej je zastałam, szybkim krokiem przemierzyłam odległość do mojego pokoju. Po drodze usłyszałam hałasy dochodzące z parteru, ale nie zamierzałam tam wracać. Co za porażka, pomyślałam, opadając bezwładnie na łóżko. Zamknęłam oczy i odgarniając włosy za uszy, próbowałam się wyciszyć. Nie odpoczęłam jednak długo. Nagle dobiegł mnie dźwięk naciskanej klamki, po czym do pomieszczenia bez pukania wpadł Beliath. Natychmiast usiadłam. Jak on śmiał wchodzić sobie od tak bez żadnej zapowiedzi! I to po tym, co odwalił na imprezie! Prawie zagotowałam się ze złości. Gwałtownie wstałam i otworzyłam usta gotowa mu wszystko wygarnąć, lecz szybko je zamknęłam. Mężczyzna w kilku długich krokach podszedł do mnie pospiesznie, po czym... Mnie przytulił. Zamarłam, zupełnie nie wiedząc jak zareagować na ten niespodziewany gest. - Dzięki bogu nic ci nie jest! Nawet nie wiesz, jakiego napędziłaś mi stracha, kiedy nie mogłem znaleźć cię na dole - westchnął, a jego chłodny oddech igrał z moimi włosami. Gdy w końcu odsunął się, spojrzałam na niego pytająco, starając się zachować dystans i zdrowy rozsądek. - Podczas imprezy ktoś zaatakował Me... Kobietę. Musieliśmy ewakuować wszystkich gości, zanim ktokolwiek coś zauważył. Nie znalazłem cię na holu i bałem się, że... Na szczęście jesteś tutaj. - Wszystko z nią w porządku? - zapytałam, patrząc na niego z niepokojem. Ktoś z a a t a k o w a ł kobietę? - Jesteś... Taka niewinna - westchnął czarnowłosy, kręcąc głową. - Niestety nie. Wykrwawiła się od ran na szyi. Nie wiemy, co się stało, nie możemy wykluczyć ataku wampira. Ethan i ja za chwilę idziemy do miasteczka... Pozbyć się ciała. Ale zanim pójdę… - zawahał się, robiąc krok w moją stronę. Stałam z zaskoczoną miną, nie potrafiąc się ruszyć. Nawet jeśli nie wiedziałam, czy miałam ochotę słuchać dalszego ciągu, nie umiałam zaprotestować. Beliath mówił o ukrywaniu zwłok jak o najoczywistszej rzeczy na świecie. - Chciałbym cię przeprosić za moje zachowanie na imprezie. To nie było fair zostawiać cię samą - dokończył, patrząc na mnie przepraszająco. Kiedy wciąż milczałam, mieląc w głowie wszystkie informacje, mężczyzna ponownie przysunął się bliżej. - Nie miałem okazji ci powiedzieć, jak pięknie dziś wyglądasz w tej sukience - stwierdził, unosząc kąciki ust i lustrując mnie z góry do dołu. Po chwili uśmiech jednak zniknął z jego twarzy. Wyciągnął rękę i chwycił mnie za rękaw, wskazując na widniejącą tam plamę. - Zaraz, czy to krew? Jesteś ranna? Coś się stało? Eloise, do cholery, powiedz coś! - musiałam przyznać, że panika w głosie czarnowłosego spowodowana moim milczeniem sprawiła mi mimo wszystko trochę przyjemności. Z westchnieniem pokręciłam głową i usiadłam na łóżku. - Ja... Podwędziłam Vladimirowi klucze podczas tańca i próbowałam otworzyć nimi drzwi w spiżarni... Ale żaden nie pasował. Skaleczyłam się, próbując wyłamać zamek na siłę, lecz nic tego nie wyszło, więc wróciłam do pokoju - wyznałam w końcu, spuszczając wzrok. - Tańczyłaś z Vladimirem po to, żeby ukraść mu klucze do spiżarni? - Beliath spojrzał na mnie zaskoczony. - A ma to jakieś znaczenie? - uniosłam brew. Czy mi się wydawało, czy widziałam na jego twarzy… Coś w rodzaju ulgi? Zapanowała cisza. Wampir westchnął i wyraźnie skonsternowany zmierzchwił swoje długie loki. - Słuchaj, Eloise... Jeżeli to pomieszczenie naprawdę jest dla ciebie takie ważne, to pogadamy o tym, jak wrócę, okej? Przy kolacji we dwoje? Ja zapraszam i przygotowuję wszystko - zadeklarował. Uniosłam wzrok, patrząc na niego uważnie. W końcu kiwnęłam tylko głową. Zanim zdążyłam cokolwiek powiedzieć, z korytarza dobiegł krzyk. - Beliath, ruszaj się tam! Musimy zdążyć przed świtem, a nie wiem jak ty, ale ja nigdy nie brałem udziału w podrzucaniu zwłok na czas! - wydarł się Ethan wyraźnie wkurzony. Beliath w odpowiedzi na dramatyzm przyjaciela przewrócił oczami, po czym nachylił się nade mną. Zieleń jego tęczówek z tak bliskiej odległości przywodziła mi na świeżą, wiosenną trawę pokrywającą szarą ziemię po długich miesiącach mrozów i wszechobecnego lodu. Taki przyjemny kolor… Uczucie zimnych ust dotykających przez krótki moment mojego czoła sprawiło, że gwałtownie przyspieszył mi puls. Miałam nadzieję, że Beliath nie był w stanie tego usłyszeć… - Nie opuszczaj swojego pokoju. Zamknij drzwi na klucz i poczekaj, aż wrócę. Nie wiemy, kto jest agresorem… Możliwe, że to dziki wampir - stanowczym tonem rzucił na odchodne. Gdy wyszedł, bezwiednie dotknęłam ręką miejsca, w którym jeszcze chwilę wcześniej znajdowały się jego wargi. Od sprzeczności wysyłanych przez niego sygnałów można było zwariować. Z jednej strony wiedziałam, że martwił się o mnie z oczywistego powodu: naszej więzi i konsekwencji mojej śmierci... Lecz nie mogłam pozbyć się wrażenia, że kryło się za tym coś więcej. Albo to ja doszukuję się w jego zachowaniu tego, co chciałabym zobaczyć, pomyślałam z rezygnacją. Obojętność Beliatha na fakt, że kogoś zabito na imprezie, również nie uszła mojej uwadze. Poszedł podrzucić zwłoki w miasteczku, jakby wychodził po bułki do sklepu. Czy morderstwa zdarzały się tutaj tak często, czy to on nie posiadał ani grama wrażliwości? W każdym razie dotarło do mnie wreszcie, że mógł być bardziej niebezpieczny i skrywać znacznie mroczniejsze sekrety niż mi się do tej pory wydawało. Moje rozmyślania przerwały krzyki na korytarzu. Rozzłoszczony Vladimir wrzeszczał tak głośno, że nawet bez wysilania się rozumiałam wyraźnie każde słowo. Dobrze wiedzieć, że nie tylko na mnie się tak wydziera, pomyślałam z lekkim rozbawieniem. - Odpuściłem ci sprawę krwi w ogrodzie, ale tym razem przesadziłeś, Ivan! Najpierw prawie zabiłeś Eloise, potem bóg wie kogo zaatakowałeś w ogrodzie, przy okazji niszcząc kwiaty, a teraz TO?! Ups. Usłyszałam swoje imię, mimo to nie zamierzałam się mieszać. Trudno było nie przyznać Vladimirowi trochę racji. Ivan miał olbrzymie problemy z samokontrolą i ciągle musiałam zachowywać się w jego obecności bardzo ostrożnie. Jednak długie rozmowy z Raphaelem uświadomiły mi, że chłopak naprawdę cierpiał. Znalazł się w zupełnie nowej sytuacji i pomimo szczerych chęci nie panował nad sobą. Na początku zamknął się w swoim pokoju i zupełnie odmawiał wychodzenia w obawie przed skrzywdzeniem mnie. Tłumiąc swój strach, nalegałam na przyzwyczajanie go do mojej obecności i Vladimir zgodził się przyjąć rolę opiekuna. Naprawdę nie chciałam, by Ivan czuł się tu więźniem, jednakże postępy wymagały czasu. Dużo czasu. Gdy głosy ucichły, przebrałam się w piżamę i położyłam do łóżka. Czując narastające zmęczenie, zamknęłam oczy i pozwoliłam myślom wędrować, lecz sen nie nadchodził. Kim byli moi rodzice? Czym się zajmowali, skoro wybrali do mieszkania dom na takim odludziu? Skąd w ich posiadaniu znalazły się te dziwne książki? '' Zadawałam sobie kolejne pytania, ale na żadne z nich nie potrafiłam znaleźć logicznej odpowiedzi. Zrezygnowana w końcu usiadłam i zachęcona głuchą ciszą panującą dookoła, postanowiłam zakraść się po coś do czytania z biblioteki. ''Mam nadzieję, że tym razem Beliath nie kazał nikomu mnie pilnować, wystawiłam głowę na korytarz, rozglądając się podejrzliwie. Najciszej jak umiałam, przemknęłam po schodach, nie zapalając światła. Zdawałam sobie jednak sprawę, że w nocy moje kroki dla wampirów i tak musiały rozbrzmiewać niczym stąpanie słonia, szczególnie dla Raphaela. Na holu wciąż znajdowały się stoły z poczęstunkiem pełne niedopitych drinków i niedojedzonych przekąsek pozostawionych przez ewakuowanych gości. Zastanawiałam się przez chwilę, co robiła reszta mieszkańców, ale skoro nikt nie reagował, zdecydowałam zachowywać się normalnie. Już miałam udać się do biblioteki, kiedy moje spojrzenie padło na wejście do kuchni. Przypominając sobie, co wcześniej się tam zdarzyło, wstąpiłam z zamiarem posprzątania pozostawionego bałaganu. Jednak podłoga lśniła czystością, a po odłamkach szklanki nie było śladu. Zapewne Vladimir już się tym zajął. Rozglądając się, zwróciłam uwagę na pajęczyny, których do tej pory nie zdążyłam posprzątać. Chwyciłam zmiotkę opartą o ścianę w rogu pomieszczenia i zabrałam się do pracy. Ich ilość po dokładniejszych oględzinach okazała się naprawdę imponująca, więc zajęcie pochłonęło więcej czasu, niż się spodziewałam. Gdy skończyłam, dostrzegłam byłego „właściciela”. Przyglądałam mu się przez chwilę w ciszy. Duży czarny pająk oszołomiony utratą swojej sieci miotał się po podłodze... Kompletnie nie zauważając buta, który nadszedł na niego z góry. Pac. Zaparzyłam herbatę i trzymając w ręce kubek z gorącym napojem, udałam się do biblioteki. Wybrałam przeglądany już wcześniej przeze mnie kilka razy gruby tom. Chyba poczytam w łóżku... Lepiej, żeby Beliath nie nakrył mnie na szwendaniu się, kiedy tak stanowczo prosił, bym została u siebie, stwierdziłam i tak też zrobiłam. Po drodze do pokoju przechodząc przez hol, nałożyłam sobie jeszcze na czysty talerz kawałek ciasta i kilka przystawek. Z niepokojem obserwowałam wschód słońca, walcząc z uczuciem ciężkich powiek i błogiej sytości w żołądku. Literki rozmazywały mi się przed oczami, odłożyłam więc książkę na bok i postanowiłam jeszcze chwilę poczekać na powrót Ethana i Beliatha. Szybko jednak przegrałam walkę ze zmęczeniem i zanim się spostrzegłam, zapadłam w sen. *** Wchodząc do stołówki, zauważyłam, że wszyscy zaczęli mi się przyglądać. Zazwyczaj nie wzbudzałam dużego zainteresowania otoczenia, dlatego ta sytuacja od razu wydała mi się podejrzana. Mimo to podeszłam do okienka, by odebrać obiad, a następnie rozejrzałam się dookoła, szukając wzrokiem Charlotte. Kiedy nie udało mi się jej odnaleźć, postanowiłam zająć dla nas stolik. Większość miejsc była już zajęta, ale wypatrzyłam jedno wolne na drugim końcu pomieszczenia. Przechodząc obok innych uczniów, dotarły do mnie strzępki ich rozmów. - … zadarła z Marie, to ma… przecież ją ostrzegali… - …musiała nieźle oberwać… pogotowie ją zabrało… - …podobno zadawała się z tym Sethem… '' - ''…słyszałem, że została ogromna plama krwi… Poczułam, jak serce podeszło mi do gardła. Rzuciłam tacę z jedzeniem na blat i wybiegłam ze stołówki, popychając przy tym kilka osób. Ich oburzone krzyki stanowiły ostatni dźwięk, który usłyszałam, zanim ogarnęła mnie kompletna pustka. Obudziło mnie przeczucie. Otworzyłam oczy i nie wiem skąd, ale wiedziałam. Beliath wrócił. Na zewnątrz panował mrok, musiałam więc przespać cały dzień. Ignorując nieprzyjemne uczucie pozostawione przez przykre wspomnienie nękające mnie w postaci snu, natychmiast wstałam. Chciałam wyjść z pokoju, by sprawdzić, czy nic mu się nie stało. Zatrzymałam się jednak w pół kroku, słysząc podniesione głosy dochodzące z korytarza. Zaciekawiona otworzyłam powoli drzwi i ostrożnie wystawiłam czubek głowy. Okazało się, iż rozmowa toczyła się na parterze w holu. Dlaczego więc tak wyraźnie słyszałam ją w pokoju? Przeszło mi przez myśl, jednakże szybko przestałam się nad tym zastanawiać, skupiając się na działaniu. Zakradłam się pod balustradę i przykucnąwszy, zobaczyłam, że przed głównym wejściem zebrali się wszyscy oprócz Raphaela i Ivana. - Od kilku dni ktoś rozrzuca kawałki zwłok po różnych częściach rynku. Akurat wtedy, kiedy sami nieśliśmy trupa, musiało trafić na głowę! - skomentował Ethan podniesionym głosem, po czym kontynuował już nieco ciszej. - Dosłownie każdy róg obstawiono policją, więc byliśmy zmuszeni działać bardzo ostrożnie. Daliśmy radę, lecz poszłoby szybciej, gdyby Beliath nie narzekał non stop na swoją zakrwawioną koszulę… Ostatnim razem ci to nie przeszkadzało, stary. Wiesz, wtedy gdy… - Z tego, co udało nam się podsłuchać, wywnioskowaliśmy, że na szczęście chodziło o personalne porachunki, a nie o dzikiego wampira na wolności - włączył się Beliath, przerywając przyjacielowi i rzucając mu krzywe spojrzenie. - Dokładnie - potwierdził Ethan i z widoczną ekscytacją opowiadał dalej - Ofiarą okazała się dziewczyna. Dzięki głowie bardzo szybko udało się ustalić tożsamość ze względu na charakterystyczną bliznę na policzku. W końcu to mała wioska. - Bliznę na policzku? - zapytał nagle Aaron i pomimo sporej odległości między nami miałam wrażenie, że wyraz jego twarzy zmienił się nieznacznie. - A co, znałeś ją? - zainteresował się Beliath. - Nie. Tak tylko pytam - wzruszył ramionami czerwonowłosy, nie drążąc już więcej tematu. - Sprawcy nie odnaleziono, nikt do tej pory nie widział też niczego podejrzanego… Ciekawy przypadek. Ale nam również udało się ostatecznie podrzucić niezauważenie ciało, a Beliath zagadał do właściciela Moondance i przespaliśmy się do wieczora w pokoju nad klubem - dokończył swoją opowieść Ethan. - Najważniejsze, że wszystko się dla nas dobrze skończyło. Pozbyliśmy się dowodów, a przy odrobinie szczęścia policja powiąże ze sobą te dwa morderstwa - stwierdził Vladimir i dodał po chwili zawahania - Ethan, Beliath… Dobra robota. Dziękuję. Dziś odpoczywajcie, a jutro porozmawiamy o tym, co wydarzyło się podczas przyjęcia. Czarnowłosy skinął głową i ruszył w kierunku schodów. Natychmiast wycofałam się do siebie, starając się cicho stawiać kroki. Miałam nadzieję, że rozmowy na holu przytłumią odgłosy moich stóp. Tak jak podejrzewałam, Beliath zmierzał prosto do mojego pokoju. Tym razem jednak zapukał przed wejściem. Och, no co za postęp, pomyślałam z przekąsem, siadając na łóżku i przybierając niewinną minę. - Proszę - zawołałam. - Hej - wampir wślizgnął się do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Obrzucił mnie podejrzliwym spojrzeniem, a po chwili na jego twarzy pojawił się zaczepny uśmieszek. - Wyspana? - Tak, w miarę - odpowiedziałam krótko, zastanawiając się, skąd wzięła się u niego ta mina. Na odpowiedź nie musiałam długo czekać. - Wiesz, że nieładnie jest podsłuchiwać? - Beliath wyszczerzył zęby, zbliżając się w moim kierunku. - Ja nie… - zaczęłam, ale kiedy się roześmiał, przerwałam i tylko pokręciłam głową, nie mogąc powstrzymać się przed uniesieniem kącików ust. Naiwnie sądziłam, że mnie nie zauważy… - Też bym tak zrobił na twoim miejscu - mrugnął, po czym spoważniał. - Ostatnie dwa wieczory były strasznie pechowe... Mam nadzieję, że chociaż ten dzisiejszy uda mi się naprawić - westchnął, pocierając z zakłopotaniem kark. - Tak jak słyszałaś, mieliśmy z Ethanem trochę przygód. Pogadamy o tym więcej przy kolacji. Bo to dalej aktualne, prawda? Przytaknęłam, siląc się na obojętny wyraz twarzy. Nie zamierzałam ułatwiać mu zadania. Jednocześnie chciałam ukryć przed nim fakt, że w głębi duszy czułam irracjonalną ulgę, iż udało mu się bezpiecznie powrócić w jednym kawałku. - Świetnie. Za dwie godziny zapraszam do salonu - oświadczył. Lekka niepewność, którą ujrzałam na jego twarzy w reakcji na moją minę, wywołała u mnie poczucie wewnętrznej satysfakcji. *** Wzięłam prysznic i wysuszyłam włosy, po czym wróciłam do pokoju. Część rzadziej używanych rzeczy wciąż trzymałam w jednej z walizek. Otworzyłam ją w poszukiwaniu sukienki odpowiedniej na kolację. Przy przeglądaniu ubrań mój wzrok bezwiednie padł na niedużą maskotkę. Fioletowy miś pozbawiony jednego oka i pokryty w wielu miejscach kolorowymi szwami z pewnością nie zaliczał się obecnie do najładniejszych maskotek na świecie. Dla mnie stanowił jednak bezcenną pamiątkę z dzieciństwa, której pomimo upływu lat nie zamierzałam się pozbyć. Drżącą ręką sięgnęłam po niego, czując, jak coś we mnie pękało. Nie potrafiłam już dłużej tłumić w sobie wspomnień nękających mnie niczym potwory spod łóżka, kiedy byłam mała. Uśpione w ciągu dnia i wyskakujące w ciemności zawsze w najmniej spodziewanych momentach, dusiły mnie swoim ciężarem. Teraz gdy praktycznie każde zamknięcie oczu powodowało powrót niechcianych obrazów z przeszłości… Czy miałam inne wyjście niż w końcu poddać się i pozwolić im mnie pożreć? Pstryk. ~ ~ ~ Siedziałam grzecznie w kąciku, rysując domek z ogródkiem na kartce papieru. Gdy sięgnęłam po zieloną kredkę, chcąc dokończyć kolorowanie trawy, stanął nade mną chłopiec. Przyglądał mi się uważnie, po czym pochylił się i chwycił mojego ulubionego misia leżącego obok mnie. Kiedy poprosiłam, by mi go oddał, a on odmówił, wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko... '' Nie mogłam odwidzieć tej sceny. ''Chłopczyka z zakrwawioną głową i płaczącego wniebogłosy, szkarłatnej cieczy kapiącej z rogu stolika oraz siebie, z przerażeniem i łzami w oczach... Wpatrującej się w moją porwaną maskotkę. '' '~ ~ ~''' Odłożyłam pluszaka i usiadłam przed toaletką, sięgając po kosmetyczkę z produktami do makijażu. Po nakremowaniu twarzy zaczęłam nakładać kolejne kosmetyki: podkład, puder, tusz do rzęs... Makijaż wykończyłam czerwoną pomadką podarowaną mi na urodziny przez Charlotte. Starając się obrysować usta jak najstaranniej, podziwiałam jej intensywny kolor. Niestety nie posiadałam dużej wprawy i poprawiając kontur, przypadkowo rozmazałam szminkę po brodzie. Pstryk. ~ ~ ~ Brunetka z rozwaloną wargą kuliła się w kącie w kałuży krwi. W starciu sam na sam nie była już taka odważna jak wtedy, gdy wraz z całą grupą napadła na moją przyjaciółkę. Pomimo iż w pomieszczeniu panowała ciemność, dobrze widziałam, że z przerażenia aż drżała... Tak jak moja ręka zaciśnięta w pięść, kiedy górowałam nad nią z nieokiełznanym uczuciem triumfu. Po raz pierwszy uświadomiłam sobie wtedy, że jeśli nikt nie zainterweniuje, nie będę umiała się dłużej opanować. '' ''Stop. '' '~ ~ ~''' Wzdrygnęłam się lekko i skupiłam na dalszych przygotowaniach. Gdy w końcu udało osiągnąć zadowalający efekt na ustach, chwyciłam za buteleczkę perfum, spryskując się obficie. Słodki zapach szybko wypełnił cały pokój, przywodząc na myśl ogród pełen cudnie pachnących kwiatów. Czując psychiczne wyczerpanie, nie próbowałam już nawet powstrzymać mojej świadomości przed swobodnym wędrowaniem. Pstryk. ~ ~ ~ ''- Eloise, to tylko taki żart! Proszę, oni mnie zmusili… Oni naprawdę myślą, że masz coś wspólnego z zaginięciem Marie - ledwie zwracając uwagę na rozpaczliwy głos, wpatrywałam się bez słowa w dziewczynę cofającą się na czworaka wśród zniszczonych roślin. Nawet wszechobecne ziemia i krew nie były w stanie zatrzeć blizny na policzku czy specyficznego logo z orłem na plecach jej kurtki. Połamane cyklameny zdawały się pachnieć jeszcze intensywniej niż zwykle, wypełniając chłodne powietrze swoją słodką wonią. Włożyłam rękę do kieszeni kurtki, chwytając za rękojeść noża i zmniejszyłam odległość między nami, stawiając krok do przodu. A potem kolejny… I kolejny, zanim gwałtownie zmieniłam kierunek i pobiegłam w stronę otwartej bramy.'' ~ ~ ~ Włożyłam sukienkę i rozprostowałam delikatnie materiał, przejeżdżając po nim ręką. Przejrzałam się pobieżnie w lustrze, niezdolna spojrzeć sobie dłużej w oczy. Być może obawiałam się tego, co mogłabym w nich zobaczyć… Skupiając wzrok na ubraniu, zauważyłam z zadowoleniem, że mimo długiego leżenia w walizce, szybko udało mi się wygładzić jego powierzchnię. Ciekawe, czy ten strój też spodoba się Beliathowi, zastanawiałam się, patrząc krytycznie na kreację i przypominając sobie wczorajszą rozmowę po imprezie. „Nie miałem okazji ci powiedzieć, jak pięknie dziś wyglądasz w tej sukience... Zaraz, czy to krew?!” '' ''Pstryk. ~ ~ ~ Białowłosa dziewczyna stała pośrodku kuchni odwrócona plecami do wejścia. Trzymając w ręce telefon, dotykała nerwowo ekranu i próbowała złapać zasięg. '' ''Zachodząc ją od tyłu, starałam się wbić nóż z precyzją, ale brakowało mi jeszcze wprawy. Kilka kropel krwi rozprysło się, plamiąc rękaw mojej sukienki. Reszta cieczy spływała posłusznie szerokim strumieniem, zalewając kolię na szyi i odbierając jej cały wcześniejszy blask. Głośna muzyka w holu zagłuszyła dźwięk ciała upadającego na posadzkę. '' ''Obserwując z fascynacją, jak z każdą minutą szkarłatna wstęga pożerała szybciej i szybciej niewinny błękit długiej sukni, upewniłam się, że klatka piersiowa blondynki pozostała nieruchoma. Nie potrafiłam powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu zadowolenia, gdy wyobraziłam sobie reakcję Setha. Ostrożnie omijając stworzony przez siebie bałagan, udałam się do spiżarni z pękiem kluczy Vladimira w kieszeni. '' '~ ~ ~''' Kiedy upinałam włosy, nieświadomie wróciłam myślami do tego, co powiedział mi Beliath niedługo po moim przybyciu. Często wspominałam te słowa. Jego głos wciąż rozbrzmiewał w mojej głowie świeży, jak gdyby nasza rozmowa odbyła się zaledwie przed chwilą. „Więź między nami można porównać do... Bratnich dusz. A bratnie dusze nigdy nie umierają”. Otworzyłam szufladę i omiotłam wzrokiem leżący w niej nóż. Nie byłabym tego taka pewna, pomyślałam, chwytając go z wahaniem i bezwiednie przypominając sobie zakład zawarty z Sethem. Ostatni raz przed wyjściem mimowolnie zerknęłam w lustro, łapiąc w nim spojrzenie jasnych, szarych tęczówek. Utrzymałam je twardo, dopóki obraz nie zaczął się rozmazywać. Musiałam pogodzić się z tym, że jedyne co mi teraz pozostało to spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy… I ją zaakceptować. Zaakceptować, że Seth się nie mylił. Zaakceptować, że podobało mi się to i wcale nie miałam ochoty przestać. Na wątpliwości czy wyrzuty sumienia i tak było już za późno. Opuściłam wzrok i biorąc głęboki wdech, schowałam nóż z powrotem do szafki nocnej przy łóżku. Sięgnęłam po torebkę i odwróciłam się z zamiarem opuszczenia pokoju. '' ''Czas na kolację. '' '' '' '' → ROZDZIAŁ 3 ← Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach